Time's Up
Time's Up is the fourth episode in season four of . Synopsis The death of a scientist is connected to a time machine he allegedly created, while the death of a co-ed at a diner is connected to a drug study at her school and an initiation ceremony. Plot A naked, bloody man rushes to the police station and relays a shocking message: at 9:45am the next morning, he's going to kill a man named Kevin Murray. The man dies, and Flack rushes to Kevin's apartment to find the Chelsea University physics student very much alive. Kevin is nervous about the prediction, but denies knowing the dead man. Dr. Hammerback makes some unusual discoveries in the man's body: a needle in his brain, that Hammerback postulates has been there since he was an infant, and a GPS chip in his hand. Adam uses traces the signal being emitted by the chip, leading the CSIs to the dead man's apartment, where they discover a large time machine. Dr. Hawkes recognizes pictures of the dead man and identifies him as Dr. Martin Browning, a famous physicist. Hawkes goes to Chelsea University to speak with the dean, who admits to getting into an altercation with Browning's assistant when he went to try to see if he could help Browning, whom he feared was losing his grip on reality. At 9:45am the next day, a body falls to the ground during the Columbus Day Parade. It's Kevin Murray, dead just as Browning predicted. Lindsay shows Mac a hopscotch grid near Browning's apartment that wasn't a hopscotch grid at all, but rather a game theory table. Mac puts together partial prints found on various items found around Browning's apartment as well as a glass shard Mac determined to be the murder weapon and comes up with a match to one Leo Tyler. Leo, in debt to several bookies, answered an ad to become Browning's assistant alongside Kevin. When Browning accurately predicted the outcome of several races for Leo, Leo believed in his time travel theories--and pushed him to take more trips. When Browning refused, Leo attacked him, and Browning fled to the police station. With Browning gone, Leo tried to force Kevin to travel in time, but when he got Kevin into the machine it malfunctioned, killing Kevin. Stella and Danny investigate the death of Robin Graham, a sorority girl who literally orgasmed to death in a diner. Stella discovers someone switched out the medicine in her inhaler with a substance called PT604, which she learns is an experimental drug used as a sexual enhancer being tested on college campuses. Danny finds scrapings that he identifies as coming from a 4 million-year-old Mastodon, leading him to fraternity boy Brett Vandeman, who was the lucky winner of a drawing at a frat party to sleep with Robin Graham. He says Robin chickened out and he chased her to the diner, but left when she started to orgasm in public. Stella and Angell interrogate the students taking the trial drug, and their suspicions finally land on one: snotty sorority girl Kelsey. Kelsey wanted to help Robin lose her virginity, so she switched out her medicine with the sexual enhancement drug. When Robin went to take a dose of her medicine and didn't notice any relief, she kept medicating--eventually leading her to consume a fatal dose. Stella and Danny arrest the unrepentant sorority girl. While Stella considers the possibility of dating Drew Bedford, who continues to pursue her, Mac receives a letter from Peyton ending their relationship. Cast Main Cast * Gary Sinise as Mac Taylor * Melina Kanakaredes as Stella Bonasera * Carmine Giovinazzo as Danny Messer * Anna Belknap as Lindsay Monroe * Hill Harper as Sheldon Hawkes * Eddie Cahill as Don Flack Guest Cast * Robert Joy as Dr. Sid Hammerback * AJ Buckley as Adam Ross * Emmanuelle Vaugier as Jessica Angell * Christopher May as Martin Browning * Michael Rady as Kevin Murray * Rob Boltin as Leo Tyler * Britt Morgan as Robin Graham * Dawn Lewis as Waitress * Ryan Quintana as Mortgage Broker * Vernica Alicino as Retired Lady * Russell Cummings as Busboy * Joel Polis as Prof. Clark Risenhoover * Samuel Child as Brent Vandeman * Tiffani Fest as Goth Girl * Parker Torres as Freshman * Rosalie Ward as Kelsey Coulter * Will Dailey as Himself * Alex Nightman as NYPD Officer See Also